Fabian Seacaster
Description Fabian Aramais Seacaster is a proud and seemingly confident young man looking to make his name in the world. He is always on the hunt for an opportunity to prove himself and make his father proud. He lives in his father's shadow to some extent and his father imposing himself onto Fabian never really helped. Despite his extravagantly confident outer shell, Fabian himself is a fickle, emotional boy which is juxtaposed against his father's ruthless, almost careless attitude. Fabian is more of a show-off and less of an investigator than the others but this slowly unravels throughout the series. Fabian, at first, is unenthusiastic about joining The Bad Kids, arguing his reasons for being in detention weren't valid (despite punching Gorgug right at his stomach, but he focused more on "being too good at sports.") As a rather morally-grey character, however, it didn't take Fabian long to accept his new life as a bad kid. Fabian gets denied a spot on the Owlbear team by Coach Daybreak and gets told he has no heart and can never play on a team, which Fabian vows to prove wrong and later does in Episode 10. After killing Johnny Spells in battle, Fabian took his possessed motorcycle, and after repainting the thousand year old creature he rechristened it "The Hangman." after his father's ship. He uses The Hangman during subsequent battles improving his mobility. Fabian bought everyone in the group a gift. Getting Gorgug, a leather axe holster with a tin flower, Adaine, a gift card to an expensive clothier where she bought her Magical Jacket, Fig, a ruby pick that says "Gorthalax's girl," Riz, a magic briefcase of holding and business cards with his amazing calligraphy, Kristen, a book titled "On the subject of World Religions," and getting himself some magical wax for The Hangman to not raise any suspicion that it was him who gave them their gifts. He supposedly did this because he wanted to tell if the friendship they had was true and not just an illusion to get close to the Seacaster family. In Cool Kids, Cold Case, Fabian shows romantic interest in Aelwen Abernant, kissing her at one point. This becomes a plot point/motivation in the future. In Family In Flames, Fabian attacks his father for yelling at him about how weak he is and knocks him unconscious in his jail cell. Fabian later loses his eye during the attack on Seacaster Manor to Dayne Blayde. He gets a last moment with his father in which he says he's sorry and that he wants to be as great as him. Bill tells Fabian that he is the better man and gives him his eyepatch and sword. Fabian, in attempt to give his father a more fitting death, stabs him through the heart before he heads to the final battle against Kalvaxus. In the epilogue, he is shown to be extremely against his mother and Gilear's relationship and actively attempts to end it multiple times to his mother's disapproval. He is also said to be training under Hallariel Seacaster with The Hangman to prepare for his mission to rescue Aelwen Abernant from Fallinel custody. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, Fabian is continuing to train under his mother with Cathilda. He also continues to show disdain for Gilear even leaving him two blocks away from school when he needs a lift. Fabian also shows some romantic interest in Torek Railgrinder after she calls him "Jumpy-Boy". At school, Fabian joins in with The Bad Kids and Hargis in finding out and beating Occularia, Queen of Sight. It is revealed in this episode that news has gotten around that Fabian can't jump on tables and it is used to belittle him when he can't do cool stuff alongside the rest of the combatants. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High RTX Panel, he is not present but Gilear does read a letter he was gifted by Fabian calling him weak compared to his father and basically saying he is on a holiday to deal with some "business"... Class Despite the implication of Fabian being a Swashbuckler Rogue, he is actually of the Fighter class. Lou Wilson mentions getting a crit on a 19, specifying he is of the Champion sub-class. Between episodes 7 and 8 of Dimension 20 LIVE, Fabian elects to lose the Fighter Class due to a devastating defeat at the hands of Captain James Whitclaw. Between episodes 11 and 12, he became a fighter/bard multiclass, with six levels of battlemaster fighter and three levels of college of swords bard. This dip into bard was inspired by his new love of dance. Relationships The Bad Kids Fabian meets "the Bad Kids", as aptly named by Kristen in Episode 1, when he is given detention after starting a fight with Gorgug. Fabian is the most reluctant to get along well with the others, bonding with them out of necessity and not really out of choice at first. He'd much rather bond with the other blood rush players and other popular students than the Bad Kids. This eventually changes as he warms to the group, even secretly buying them expensive and very thoughtful presents, he doesn't admit to being the giver till later even going as far as gifting himself. He later explains he is afraid of being used for his money but upon realizing that none of the Bad Kids care about his wealth or power, he begins to trust them and does the one thing Fabian Seacaster knows to show affection. His father also comments on his bond with his friends, saying that he looks at them in an affectionate manner and they do the same with respect on both ends; very unlike how his father's crew used to fear him. Riz Gukgak Probably the most hilarious dynamic of the group, the two opposites make a repertoire within the first interaction where Fabian throws Riz under the bus to impress the popular kids. Encouraging the name "the Ball" and even going so far as to continually call him such for the rest of the series, even introducing him to his father likewise. During the first battle, Riz gives Fabian all the credit for thinking of going into the Corn Monsters butthole saying "I'm doing this for you." From there, begins various bickering where Riz announces their close relationship and Fabian rebukes this. Though as time goes on, he seems more conscious of his friend even if he acts like he is too good for him; in examples like getting annoyed about Riz throwing up in the backpack but afterwards worrying he hurt him when he threw the bag at Gorgug. Kristen Applebees Though Fabian was very aloof with the others, he is instantly kind to Kristen upon seeing her being bullied by Ragh. Even going so far as to tell her not to worry because he's an "oaf", though this could be contributed to the fact he already disliked Ragh for not accepting him into his clique. Kristen is also the one who first suggests they may all become good friends one day. Fabian is extremely supportive of Kristen when she begins to have crises of faith but finds her whole religion freaky. Aelwen Abernant Fabian is madly infatuated with Aelwen, much to her sister Adaine's anger. His love for her began during the Hudol house party, during which Aelwen entered and began making out with Fabian (even snorting Dragon Spice off of his chest). It is unknown if Aelwen reciprocates these feelings truly, but Fabian's feelings for her are extremely real. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, Fabian is training with the express purpose of rescuing Aelwen from Fallinel, so much so that his own mother comments of it whilst criticizing his performance. Belongings * The Hangman (Received as a spoil-of-war from The Bad Kids' battle against Johnny Spells.) * A tin of magical wax (Bought for himself and The Hangman.) * An eye-patch (Given by Bill Seacaster just before his death.) * Sword of the Seacasters (Given by Bill Seacaster just before his death) * An owl-bears letter jacket (Gifted by Bill Seacaster on the first day of school.) * A dope computer (Bought by Bill Seacaster, presumably as a gift.) * Handcuffs (stolen from Aelwyn Abernant) * Sneakers of Dunking (One of the Arcade Prizes) * Fandrangor, Sword of the North Star (Stolen from Calethriel Tower by Adaine Abernant) Trivia * Fabian has porn on his computer. He explains that this is because he has a "central hub" that connects all computers (and possibly crystal phones) but this could just be an excuse. * His father is the richest man in town, as he uses his wealth he has gained outside of Solace. * Fabian, along with a few of the others in the group, can't jump up on tables very well. Category:Playing Characters Category:Fantasy High